Connectors have been developed that include a plurality of contacts to transmit electrical signals. These connectors tend to increase in size as the number of contacts increases. In addition, these connectors tends to require a large mating force when the connector is mated with a mating connector.
There is known a connector that requires a lower threshold of force for connection. This known connector involves the rotation of a lever after mating with a mating connector with the connector is performed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2002-170642A).
The known connector can be mated with a mating connector by a small force since mating completion is performed by, for example, a lever operation and the like, and thus, the known connector is suitable for one having many contacts. However, the known connector requires not only an operation of mating a mating connector, but also, subsequently, an operation of, for example, a lever operation and the like, and thus, requires operations two times for mating once. In addition, the connection requires additional members such as a lever member, a member for operating the lever member and the like, and further, an indicator for remembering a second operation (for example, a lever operation) and other schemes are also required, and thus, such connector tends to have a complicated configuration.